


You're Lucky You're Pretty

by ABookishSortOfLover (qwerty28274)



Series: 390 (or so) Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drunkeness, Gwaine and Lance get drunk, M/M, Merlin's just trying to sleep, Multi, and they barge into his room, as in, poor guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty28274/pseuds/ABookishSortOfLover
Summary: A certain warlock gets a late night visit from some unexpected, thought not altogether unwelcome guests.





	You're Lucky You're Pretty

Prompt: 4. "Are you drunk?"

Merlin woke up to the sound of something crashing to the ground in Gaius's rooms. He sat up and, upon straining to listen, heard two male voices giggling and shushing each other. The warlock rolled his eyes. The two idiots he had for boyfriends were lucky Gaius was the world's heaviest sleeper.

“Merlin!” he heard Lancelot hiss from the other side of the door, accompanied by Gwaine’ s giggles. “Merlin, let us in!”

He sighed and strode to the door, yanking it open quickly, half hoping the two would fall forward into the floor. “Are you drunk?”

“Merlin!” a huge grin was spread across Gwaine’s face and Lancelot cheeks were flushed pink.

“So that's a yes,” he muttered, arms suddenly full of drunk knight.

“Merrrlin.”

Damn he’d forgotten how cuddly drunk Lancelot was. “What are you two doing here?”

“Wanted to see you, Merlin.”

Of course, drunk Gwaine just got more horny. “Just to see me, huh?” the contrast between the two was ridiculous. Quite frankly at the moment, he'd much rather cuddle with Lancelot, though Gwaine was doing a job of convincing him otherwise. Merlin whined softly as Gwaine kissed along his neck, sucking gently every now and again. “Gwaine. Gwaineee. Stop.”

Gwaine pouted, but pulled back. “Why?”

“It's late. I need sleep. You know how early I have to get up. Honestly, what are you two doing here, anyway? Even if you wanted to sleep in here, exactly where would the two of you fit?”

Lancelot looked up at him and pouted. “We just wanted to see youuu.”

Merlin softened slightly. “Well now you've seen me, you should go back to the barracks so you can get some sleep.”

“Come with us.”

Merlin turned to Gwaine, who was giving him the biggest puppy eyes. “Gwaine…”

“Please, Merlin. Leave in the morning if you need to, but stay the night with us? Please?”

The warlock sighed, now faced with a double set of puppy dog eyes from two of the handsomest knights in Camelot’s garrison. “Fine, but just for tonight.”

Gwaine’s face lit up with that roguish grin of his, while Lancelot dove in for a kiss.

“I love you,” Lancelot murmured as they pulled apart, mouth stretching into a grin as Gwaine echoed the sentiment.

“I love you both too.” Merlin replied grudgingly, smiling slightly in the face of his partners' happy expressions. “But I won't feel bad for either of you tomorrow when you're hungover.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it, please fuel my zombie writer brain with kudos and comments!
> 
> If you wanna talk about fandom things (or anything, really) come give me a nudge on my Tumblr! It's thepotatowearsprada


End file.
